<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweat, Baby, Sweat by DLanaDHZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484177">Sweat, Baby, Sweat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ'>DLanaDHZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, heat of the moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuela needed some help in the yard. That’s what she said. So Eddie and Buck team up under the hot summer sun to fix it up.</p>
<p>For the Buddie First Kiss Week Day 2 Prompt: In the Heat of the Moment. I took it literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweat, Baby, Sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abuela needed some help in the yard. That’s what she’d said. Eddie hadn’t realized she meant she needed her entire yard landscaped. After a recent, smaller earthquake, a tree had collapsed in Abuela’s backyard, crushing her flowerbeds and leaving gashes across the grass. Of course there was also the issue of the large tree lying across everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… You don’t have to help,” Eddie said after he’d taken in the damage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beside him, Buck snorted and tugged on his work gloves. The move seemed cocky and confident, but that was probably just Buck’s default movement style. “Shut up, Eddie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without asking, Buck set about the hardest task – cutting up the tree for removal. He lifted the chainsaw and started removing the branches, smaller ones in whole pieces and larger ones in two or three chunks. Eddie collected the fallen wood and moved it into a pile by the back porch. When he had to pause and wait for Buck to finish cutting another section, he went to work on collecting the debris from the garden. Some of the flowers were dead on arrival, but some could be salvaged. Even if the blooms were gone, Abuela had asked them to save the bases so they could be replanted, so Eddie collected what he could and made a separate pile for those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubbed his brow after only ten minutes, feeling the sweat beginning to build already, and he glanced up at the sky. There were almost no clouds, and the weather report said the high would be in the eighties. Without the tree, there was no shade in Abuela’s backyard. They would need to be careful not to overheat. With a sigh, Eddie gave silent thanks that Chris was inside in the air conditioning and not trying to help them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took over an hour to finish cutting up the tree. By then, Eddie had cleared all the parts of the garden that had been destroyed and divided the pieces up into ‘salvageable’ and ‘lost causes’. Luckily, there were more ‘salvageable’ than dead, so Abuela wouldn’t be starting entirely from scratch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck shut off the chainsaw and set it aside, letting out a heavy groan. Eddie looked away from his piles and over at Buck and felt his chest constrict. It tended to do that more often than not these days when Eddie looked at Buck. The younger man was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans, and a line of sweat was forming between his shoulder blades and down his chest, making his shirt stick to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mouth dry, Eddie had to clear his throat before he was able to call out, “I’m gonna grab us some water.” Then he ducked inside the house to escape the heat of the sun and Buck’s stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything alright, Edmundo?” Abuela asked when he ran into her in the kitchen. “You are getting too hot. Your face is all red.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great. Even his Abuela could see how flustered he was. Eddie smiled easily and shook off her concern. “I’ll be alright, Abuela. I just came in for water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed two bottles from the fridge and sucked down half of one instantly. He needed to cool off – in more ways than one – but he’d left Buck outside and also needed to get him this water before it wasn’t cold anymore. But as he looked through the back door, he realized the rest of the day was going to be tough. Buck was standing in the middle of the yard, pulling his shirt out to fan himself. Even with the distance, Eddie could see the sweat running down his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, he summoned his nerves. Normally he was so good about ignoring how Buck made him feel, but today he couldn’t push the feelings completely away. Maybe it was a mix of Buck in street clothes, Buck being sweaty, and Buck standing in Abuela’s yard like he was family and belonged there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dios Mio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie took another sip of his water to calm himself and then trekked out to meet Buck in the yard. He handed over the bottle silently and Buck beamed at him. Like Eddie, he chugged nearly half the bottle. Unlike Eddie, he then dumped a quarter of it over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, it’s gotta be like a hundred degrees,” he complained and then sighed in relief as the water ran down through his hair, slipping over his chest and back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dios. Mio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eighty,” Eddie corrected, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. “But, like, fifty percent humidity, so it feels worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That shirt left nothing to the imagination now. Eddie took a long swig from his bottled water and turned away, pretending the unearthed flower bed was the most interesting problem in his life. Buck came to stand beside him, debating out loud where they should start working. Eddie had picked up the dead plants. Now did they fix the hole created by the tree roots coming up or did they mend the tears in the flower bed first?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they split up. Eddie grabbed a shovel and headed for the hole created when the tree was ripped up. They had brought some soil with them, but it was meant for the garden. Based on the actually situation, however, the garden didn’t need it as badly as the new hole did. So Eddie set to work on filling in the hole while Buck carefully smoothed out the rough patches in the flower bed’s dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, I don’t know anything about gardening. This is a terrible idea,” Buck called across the yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You literally can’t make it any worse,” Eddie reminded, causing Buck to bust out in a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair point.” God, his laugh sounded so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie shook his head and concentrated on his task. The hole was filled pretty quickly, and then Eddie joined Buck to help replant bushes and fix disturbed garden stones. Eddie had some of the soil leftover and they used it to pad the newly planted bushes. They worked great together at work, and that teamwork carried over to domestic tasks like this too. Eddie would make a half comment about what he needed and Buck would be there with whatever tool he couldn’t remember the name of. One held the bush up while the other filled in the soil, and they never discussed who was doing which part. They just did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when they finally set the last garden stone back in place. They were kneeling by the planter, both of them with a hand on the barrier stone as though they couldn’t push it in place alone. Their hands were almost touching. Eddie stared down at their fingers, protected by gloves but still unnecessarily close. He chanced a look up at Buck and found the blonde smiling back – warmth in his smile and exhaustion in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Buck pulled back and let himself flop onto the grass behind them with a long groan. “Oh God, I feel like I just worked a full shift at the station. I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie couldn’t help but laugh as he carefully laid back beside Buck in the yard. “Come on. It wasn’t that hard.” He could only see Buck’s profile, and it was glistening and red from the sun, but Buck was still beautiful. And sexy. And hot. Literally and figuratively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Buck plucked at his shirt again, trying in vain to fan himself. “It’s different,” he said and let his shirt drop. “I’m never this hot at work. Not without running into a fire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are always this hot at work,” Eddie answered before thinking better of it. Oh. He kinda hoped a new hole would open in the yard and just swallow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Buck didn’t recoil. He turned his head to look at Eddie and a shy little grin appeared on his lips. “Me?” he asked, just like their first day together when Eddie had called him a badass. His eyes were so curious, so void of judgment or fear, and they gave Eddie courage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, Eddie nodded. “You,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck’s pale skin was already hot and red from the sun, but Eddie was sure he’d be blushing even without that. He smiled and ducked his head in that way he always did, like he wasn’t sure how to accept the compliment. “Yeah well, you’re not so bad yourself,” he said and then looked back up. There was still a shyness there, but it was mixed with a quiet determination. “You look really hot today too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie swallowed thickly, saw how Buck refused to blink and held his gaze, and realized he wasn’t the only one with thirsty eyes around here. He rolled onto his side, casting a shadow over Buck, and licked his lips. Buck’s eyes faltered then, glancing down at the movement before returning to Eddie’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Eddie leaned over Buck, giving the younger man plenty of time to push him away, even hesitated with their noses brushing. But Buck didn’t push him away. His hand came up to grip the back of Eddie’s neck and tug him the last inch down. Eddie braced himself with an arm in the grass by Buck’s head and kissed him. Slow and deliberate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck lifted his head up, pressing their lips more firmly together and dragged his tongue against Eddie’s lips when they parted. God, it just made Eddie want more. His lips parted and Buck took his chance, slipping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. He moaned, honest to God moaned, and Eddie nearly lost his balance as the sound moved through him. Buck sounded so needy. Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice rang out from the back door, freezing them in place, their faces just a breath apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nieto! Deja de besar a tu novio! Pásate! La cena está lista!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Estaremos allí en un momento, Abuela!” Eddie called back, tilting his head just enough to not shout into Buck’s face. He didn’t move away though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck tried to tilt his head to see the back porch, but it was behind him and out of view. He quickly gave up when the back door swung loudly shut, and he looked back at Eddie with wide eyes. A smile tugged on his lips, spreading to cover his whole face, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She didn’t sound happy,” Buck said, but he didn’t seem upset about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah. That’s just how Spanish grandmothers sound,” Eddie assured. He leaned down for another kiss, hesitated, then connected their lips again. “She just told me to stop kissing my boyfriend and come eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Buck asked, bemused. He leaned up for another kiss. “Maybe you should ask me on a date first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie let out a slow breath and pressed his forehead to Buck’s to stop himself from going in for another kiss. “Maybe. Next time Abuela babysits?” he offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Buck agreed. He was still grinning. Eddie’s heart was running wild. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to look at this backyard again without this feeling of excitement running through him. Buck snuck one last kiss. “We can figure it out together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Together,” Eddie agreed, and then he finally helped Buck up.</p>
<p>--- --- ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nieto! Deja de besar a tu novio! Pásate! La cena está lista! – Grandson! Stop kissing your boyfriend! Come inside! Dinner is ready!</p>
<p>Estaremos allí en un momento– We’ll be there in a moment</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>